Don't Click That Button!
by Heavenly Nightmares
Summary: In just the click of a button, Ariadne, Alana and Amber's lives turn into chaos as Hetalia units take over. Blame Alana. "Allie! You should've never clicked on that damn pop-up!" Rated for language. Pairings undecided, but possible FrancexOC.
1. First Delivery

_Don't Click That Button!_

_Another HN Production_

_Summary: In just the click of a button, Ariadne, Alana and Amber's lives turn into chaos as Hetalia units take over. Blame Alana. "Allie! You should've never clicked on that damn pop-up!"_

_Possible Pairings: So far...I have no idea._

_Dedications: Thank you for the eternally Prussia-worthy LolliDictator for their Hetalia Unit Manual series! A million flying-mint-bunny-shaped cookies to you!_

_Disclaimer: If I ruled over Hetalia, there would be USUK fluff all over the damn place and Philippines would be in the damn anime._

_Warnings: Very colorful words, sexual references, the lot. Oh, and France perv-ing everywhere._

_Notes From The Authoress Herself: Why hallo tharr. Aria, Allie and Amy are in a band called 3AM, just to let you know. Oh, and Aria's Filipino, Allie's American and Amy's Spanish, mmkaay~? And yes, I say 'damn' a lot. That damn word's so damn addicting to say all the damn time. (See?)_

* * *

><p>I swear, I think Allie did it just to piss me off. And it worked. It. Bloody. Worked.<p>

"Allie! You should've never clicked on that damn pop-up!"

This is the story of my life falling apart. Along with my two best friends, Allie and Amy. We're also known as 3AM.

Let's get on with it, shall we?

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Maria, but I have to go."<p>

"But Juan! Please don't leave me!"

"It was your father's orders. But, I still love you. And I alwa—"

**Ring ding dong! Ring ding dong!**

I didn't answer and stayed at my couch, continuing my sobfest.

**Knock-knock! Knock-knock!**

"Ariaaaa! I know you're in there! I can hear that soap opera you always watch playing on TV!"

I swear, she must have sonic hearing.

Ah well, it's too late to hide away from my crazy best friends now.

I lazily stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. I must've looked like I've been crying. Well duh, considering that I was holding a tissue and hugging my pillow. "How dare you interrupt me with my telenovela time?" I hissed. Allie just showed me that stupid, obnoxious grin of hers and dragged me upstairs to the bedroom. "I've just discovered a new anime! Come on, you have to see it!" she said excitedly. I looked at Amy and she rolled her emerald eyes. "It's about countries." She explained. "As humans."

Well, at least there's just one other sane person around here.

Wait, countries? Really?

"Countries as humans?" I asked. Allie laughed. "Yeah! And my country's in it!" Well, of course it would be, dumbass. America's, like, one of the most damn powerful countries in the whole damn world. "And he's the hero!" Allie grinned some more.

Oh God, if this 'America' person was just like Allie, then he would be my least favourite character. Unless otherwise.

"Is Philippines in it?" I asked. I've gotta admit, I was getting more interested. "Nah, not yet." Was the answer I got.

My world crumbled a little bit. My country, the Philippines, wasn't in it? COME. ON.

"…Spain?"

"Yup! He's in it!"

"England?"

"Duh. Of course Iggy's in it!"

I looked at her. "Iggy?" Does she have a new hobby of making up nicknames? "Oh, that's what America calls him. Awesome, right?" She laughed. "Well, apparently, it was France who called him that. The fandom just decided that America would call England 'Iggy'." Amy pointed out. "Whatever." Allie stuck on her tongue out at Amy. I sighed. "Why are you dragging me into this, anyway?" I groaned as we entered my bedroom and Allie plopped me on the chair that faced my computer. "Well, you love history and yaoi, don't you?" she asked.

"Well, yeah—wait…I don't like yaoi!"

"Oh puh-lease. As if I've never seen all those books you keep in the bottom of the sock drawer!"

Fuck. She knows I'm a damn closet pervert.

"…Whatever." I mumbled. "Google! Now!" Allie demanded. "Why don't you tell me the name of the anime first?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh! It's 'Axis Powers Hetalia'." She replied.

I searched it up and watched the episodes, one by one.

And then it seemed I became addicted to it.

And after that, Allie was interested in a certain ad.

"Oh! 'Get Free Hetalia Units'! Let's click that!"

Me and Amy paled, exchanged glances, and looked back at the blonde taking over the computer. "Allie! Don't-!"

She'd already filled out the form and clicked 'OK'. The next screen said, 'Alright! Your first unit will come out in a few minutes!'.

"Yaaaaaaay! Come on, guys! Celebrate with me! We get free Hetalia units!"

I swear, I was just about to scare her with a chainsaw like what America did to Canada. Except that I was really going to chop her in half.

But before I could consider slowly slicing my best friend into little shreds of flesh, the doorbell rang.

So much for my evil plan. The damn delivery guy was here already. I don't want him to notice me covered in blood and holding a chainsaw and looking like nothing bad actually happened.

I sighed and stood up, going to the door, with Amy and Allie trailing behind, the blonde looking like she was about to burst in excitement and brunette looking indifferent with her arms crossed and a little scowl on her face. I was seriously starting to think that Amy wasn't Spanish at all. I opened the door while Amy and Allie hid in the hallway and the door revealed a probably 19-year-old guy in a green suit with a green cap that had green bunny ears on it and black, shiny eyes. It reminded me of Flying Mint Bunny, somehow. Probably is.

"Hello, are you Ariadne Garcia?" the guy asked. I nodded. "Yes. Who are you?" I asked. "Uh…I'm Jack. I work for Flying Mint Bunny Corp. Now, will you please sign here, Miss Garcia?" I smiled and nodded again, signing the papers and acting all innocent and happy. "Just call me Aria, okay, hun?" I handed Jack the pen and he took it, blushing quite a bit. "Um…s-sure, Aria. Do you want me to wheel this in?" he asked, his complexion now a tomato red. I giggled. "Sure!" He wheeled that freakin' box that was a little taller than me into the house, and looked at me. "H-have a n-nice day, umm…A-Aria. Y-your next unit will come in a few days." He stuttered. I giggled. "Same to you too! I can't wait!" I closed the door after he exited, and Allie came in while I was still facing the door. "Who did you get, hmm~?" she grinned. "Oh, I don't know!" I still used that sweet voice, but then I turned around, my face grave and my dark brown eyes flashing with anger. "But it's all your fault." I growled. Allie stepped back, frightened as heck. "D-dude! Y-you're s-starting to act like the commie bastard!" I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I sighed. Amy took the manual and read aloud, "Francis Bonnefois, User Guide and Manual." Her eyes widened. "Shit." Allie gasped, her eyes sparkling. "Cool!" I, on the other hand, didn't utter a single word. My mouth just gaped.

Holy-fucking-Roman Empire. I got the perverted French frog.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for unlimited profanity~! confetti**

**I swear too much for a 13-year-old. Seriously. ;;o_o Anyway.**

**Yes, new fic. Sheesh, I should really stick to one fanfic, no? And yes, HSB is discontinued until further notice. I'm sorry, but I don't have any plot ideas and I've been thinking too much about Hetalia. Help meee~ I've also deleted Kidnapped and Forced because of-again-writer's block. Ugh, I hate it when that happens. So, I'm focusing on this fic for now, and then when it's finished or if I have no plot ideas, then it's on with HSB, mmkay? Nobody sue me. NOBODY. Especially you, Rikku~**

**Triple X's and O's,**

**HN-chan**

* * *

><p><em>Preview of Chapter 2 : Adventures with a Frenchie<em>

"So…which one should we do?" Amy asked. "I can sing La Marsellaise." Unfortunately, I wanted to add. Allie grinned and patted me on the back. "Do it, then!" she grinned. I sighed. Oh for the love of…

"Allons enfants de la Patrie, le jour de gloire est arrive!"

Then another voice started singing along, and Amy slowly opened the door, and as expected, the frog marched out of the box with a grin on his face. I kept singing, but my eye was twitching. On the way to the refrain, I stopped, but the Frenchie kept singing.

"…You can stop, Francis."

France stopped and smiled that flirtatious—no, perverted—smile at me. I knew he was about to make a move.

And then he did.

"Why hello, mon cher~" He knelt in front of me and kissed my hand. "You have a beautiful singing—GAHH, MON DIEU!" He fell on the floor. I had my fist where his face was and my eye was twitching. "Shut up, you damn frog." I growled. "I much prefer a gentleman rather than a pervert like you."

"Ooh~ So you like Engla—OWWW! THE HELL?" Allie rubbed her nose and I smirked. "You were saying, hun~?" I teased. She just glared at me and huffed, looking away with her arms crossed.


	2. Adventures With A Frenchie

_Don't Click That Button!_

_Another HN Production_

_Summary: In just the click of a button, Ariadne, Alana and Amber's lives turn into chaos as Hetalia units take over. Blame Alana. "Allie! You should've never clicked on that damn pop-up!"_

_Notes From The Authoress Herself: This has got to be the third or second fastest time I've updated…well, anything. Seriously. *3*_

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV<strong>

I glared coldly at Allie. "This. Is. All. Your. Fault."

"I. Don't. Care. Because. We. Got. FRANCE-NIICHAAAN!" Allie grinned and skipped around. Me and Amy sweatdropped.

"So…which one should we do?" Amy asked. "I can sing La Marsellaise." Unfortunately, I wanted to add. Allie grinned and patted me on the back. "Do it, then!" she grinned. I sighed. Oh for the love of…

"Allons enfants de la Patrie, le jour de gloire est arrive!"

Then another voice started singing along, and Amy slowly opened the door, and as expected, the frog marched out of the box with a grin on his face. I kept singing, but my eye was twitching. On the way to the refrain, I stopped, but the Frenchie kept singing.

"…You can stop, Francis."

France stopped and smiled that flirtatious—no, perverted—smile at me. I knew he was about to make a move.

And then he did.

"Why hello, mon cher~" He knelt in front of me and kissed my hand. "You have a beautiful singing—GAHH, MON DIEU!" He fell on the floor. I had my fist where his face was and my eye was twitching. "Shut up, you damn frog." I growled. "I much prefer a gentleman rather than a pervert like you."

"Ooh~ So you like Engla—OWWW! THE HELL?" Allie rubbed her nose and I smirked. "You were saying, hun~?" I teased. She just glared at me and huffed, looking away with her arms crossed.

"A-as I was s-saying…" France got up, feeling better, and Allie knocked him back down by hugging him. "France-niichan~!" she squealed. I swear, she's as dumb as a dead cow. France grinned and…oh god…

Allie gasped in shock.

Me and Amy loomed over the poor, poor Frenchie, both supporting Russia's dark aura. "Don't do that to her ever again, you hear?"

How would you react when some stranger [well, no, not really a stranger, but still] dehumanizes one of your best friends?

-~Timeskip~-

A few days have passed, and I was left with the frog during those days.

My eyes slowly opened as a new day started for me, and the first thing I noticed was the sky.

Oh wait, those were eyes. Sky blue eye—

Wait.

"Fraaaaaance! What the heck do you think you're doing?" I screamed and punched him in the face. France rubbed his nose but all the while grinning. "Ah, mon cher, you look beautiful while sleeping~" he cooed. I was already used to this, unfortunately. I grumbled and crossed my arms. I pushed the blonde out of the door and slammed it. "And stay out!"

After I changed, I went downstairs and all of a sudden, a wonderful smell wafted the room. I peeked a little at the kitchen and saw France cooking with a smile on his face. I blinked and silently crept in and quickly sat down at the dining table. France turned around with two plates with our breakfast on it in hand. "Breakfast is served, mademoiselle~" he said. I groaned a little, "Why don't you just call me Aria, for goodness sake?" France looked at me with a loving look in his eyes and put two fingers under my chin and lifted them to make me face him and drown in those wonderful, dreamy blue eyes—

I twitched a little.

_What the hell am I thinking? Stop it Aria, stop it!_

I blushed as he smiled. "Because you're too beautiful to be called just that, my princess."

"W-w-well…u-uhh…sh-sh-shut up!" I swatted his hand off my face and looked down at my plate, my face turning redder as the Frenchman chuckled.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit. Aria! Why the hell are you blushing over a perverted Frenchman? Gaaaaaargh! I'll seriously kill myself if I keep—_

**Ring ding dong! Ring ding dong!**

"I-I should go get that." I whispered, and got out of there before France could answer. I opened the door and glared at the delivery man who was smiling. "I didn't sign up for this." I growled. "A-Aria?" said the delivery man—

S-Sam…?

"Sam! Douchebag alert!" I pointed at him and paled. Sam sweatdropped. "The hell?" then his expression lightened. "It's been so long! Anyway, sign!" he shoved the damn clipboard at my face. "Okay, geez." I grumbled. Too late now. I signed the paper and Sam wheeled the box in. "Who'd you get first?" Sam asked. "France." I grumbled. "…Oh. Okay then!" He grinned. I raised an eyebrow at him and just shook my head, pointing outside. "Out, douchebag. Now." I ordered, and Sam walked out in shame. Ha! You better! Yes, walk out in shame…

Anyway.

I got the manual and read the title.

…No.

The first thing I did was that I grabbed my phone and dialled a number.

"**Hello~?"**

"Hey, Allie. I gotta tell you something."

"**Ooh! You got your new one? Who is it? I'm coming!"** …And she hung up before I could answer her questions. France emerged from the kitchen and smiled at me. "Oh, I get a new companion!" he cheered. I nodded, smiling as well and dialled another number.

"**Who is this?"**

"Amy! I got another unit. Get off your lazy ass and come here now."

"**Okay, geez."**

I hung up and Allie burst through the door, soaking wet. "…Raining…outside…so cold…oh! Hey, France-niichan!" She waved at Francis, and instead of dehumanizing her yet again, he waved and smiled. Hm, must be in Overprotective Big Brother mode. Amy walked in with an umbrella in hand, her eyes closed and her other hand in her pocket. She opened her eyes and sweatdropped at Allie. "Are you so dumb you forgot to bring an umbrella?"

"Hey! I'm not dumb! I'm…uh…what's the word…"

"Excited?" France suggested.

"Yeah! Excited! There, I was excited. Now, who did you get, Aria?" Allie turned to me with a triumphant grin on her face. I handed her the manual and the two read it. Allie blinked. Amy, France and I looked at each other.

"Three." France started.

"Two." Amy continued.

"One." I finished.

"Aiyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I can't believe it! You got the hero!" Allie started laughing that obnoxious evil laugh that America had. Forget about May* or Penelope*; Allie's just about the most patriotic American you'll ever meet. "Open! Open! Open!" she chanted. "Okay! Lemme read the manual first, idiot!" I grabbed the manual and flipped to the page. "Hmmm…Allie?"

"Yes~?"

"Sing Star-Spangled Banner, please."

-~Timeskip~-

After an evening of watching a Japanese horror film thanks to Alfred, I was about to sleep until I heard a knock on my door. I groaned inwardly. _Oh my goodness, seriously? Just when I about to fall asleep? Ugh…this tortures me…_ "Come in…"

The door opened and the supposed-to-be hero was standing there, wearing his jammies, holding a teddy bear and had a look on his face that probably means he's too frightened to sleep on his own. I knew what he was about to ask, and I groaned, slamming my head against the pillow, facing the ceiling. "Fine, you can sleep here." I grumbled. I sensed America brighten just a little and he crawled up to my bed and put the sheets over him. "Now," I warned, "Whine or scream and I'll kick you out." I felt America frown, and then I sighed. What I was about to say was gonna be regretful. So, with a blushing red face, I added, "…You can hug me, though."

And then he did for the rest of the night.

And when morning came, since Amy and Allie slept over, let's just say that it didn't go too well, and it involves teasing, dirty minds and a hockey stick my friend Katie gave to me.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter~! partyhard**

***May and Penelope : Some American friends of mine from outside school that are as patriotic as heck. They still love Australia, though. Just…not as much as they love America. XD**

**If you want to know what happened when they activated America, tell me and I'll think about it. :P …Activated just sounds weird, no? O_o**

**Oh, and yes, Rikku-chan [Imma call you that now. Ha-ha!], Korea will make an appearance. Soon. I dunno when, but soon. :3 Oh, and you better update one of your stories or I will seriously—um…yeahh…you get my point, don't you? :3 I've updated twice and you still haven't updated~ You better hurry before time runs out. /russiaevilaura**

**Anyway, that's all I can say to you for now. I need more reviews, people! Please, even though you think it's not that good, at least review and make it constructive criticism! [In other words, no saying, 'Liek OMG u liek totly sukk.' Instead, say 'Maybe next time you could…' etc etc etc. Mmkay?] The only button you can click is the review button! /shot**

**Now, if you think Aria's gonna be paired with France, you'll see~! :3 Warning about the next chapter, as you can see in the preview, there are some fluffy and sort of angsty scenes here. Aiyaah, I'm so bad at writing those kind of scenes. XD**

**Hugs N' Chocolate Kisses,**

**HN-chan**

* * *

><p><em>Preview of Chapter 3 : Worse Than You Thought<em>

I sighed as America skipped through the rain and grinned, stepping on puddles. I sighed and rolled my eyes, leaning against the trunk of the tree and sitting down. "Ah, mon cher, something on your mind?" France appeared next to me and smiled, sitting down. "Nothing," I lied. France seemed to sense the lie. "I know that's not true." He frowned. "Tch, you don't know me." I scoffed. "Touche." He shrugged, "But I'm serious, what's wrong?"

I looked at him and his eyes told that he was actually serious for once. I frowned a little and looked down. "This…this is the park where me and my brother used to play all the time. H-he died a few years ago, and today those few years ago was the last day I ever got to play with him. He died the next day in a car accident. And…" I let a tear escape from my eyes. "…I really miss him."

France hugged me, but there was something different about it. It wasn't perverted or anything. It was loving and brotherly. "Everything's gonna be okay, love." He whispered as I let the tears out and hugged him back, crying onto his chest. "Shh…" he soothed as he put his chin on the top of my head.


	3. Worse Than You Thought

_Don't Click That Button!_

_Another HN Production_

_Summary: In just the click of a button, Ariadne, Alana and Amber's lives turn into chaos as Hetalia units take over. Blame Alana. "Allie! You should've never clicked on that damn pop-up!"_

_Notes From The Authoress Herself: Thank you for all your awesome reviews, everyone! Keep it up! I love you all! *gives you all maple-leaf-shaped cookies*_

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning feeling a little dreary. Alfred didn't come into my room this time because he played video games instead of watching yet another horror movie.<p>

Well, at least I _thought_ he didn't come in.

I tried to move my arm, but something gripped it. "D-don't leave yet~" a familiar voice rang in my ears, making me blush quite a bit.

"Alfred."

"Hmmm~"

"Alfred."

"Ughhh…"

"Alfred, you git!"

"Ahhh!"

The American let go of me and sat up. He looked around and then to me. "Oh, it's just you, Aria," he let out a sigh of relief, "Whoo! Dude, seriously, I thought you were someone else! I mean, really, I thought—"

"What are you doing in my bedroom? I thought you were only playing video games last night!"

"…I…kinda…played Silent Hill for a few hours." He chuckled nervously as he scratched his head, and got Texas and put it on.

That was when I realized he was bare-chested. I blushed and got his shirt from off the floor and threw it at him, stuffing my face with a small pillow and turning tomato red. "Err…what's this for?" Alfred asked. "J-just put it on!" I growled. I sensed Alfred grinning and inching closer to my face. "Why, don't you like seeing me like this~?" he whispered quite seductively, his breath tickling in my ear. I just blushed even more at that. "Sh-sh-shut up…" I hissed. Alfred managed to take the pillow off my face and he was smiling. He caressed my red cheek with his hand, and I just stared at his blue eyes. After that heart-stopping moment, I took his hand off and quickly got out of bed and ushered to my calendar. I looked up and saw what the date was and froze.

…_It's today, huh…_

I felt Alfred's arms wrapping around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked. I wanted to get him off me and 'stop harassing me, for goodness sake!', but instead, I sighed. "…It's today…"

"What is?"

I was silent for a while.

…

…

…

…

…

I got him off me and grabbed the keys.

"We're going to the park after I get dressed. Now get out. Oh, and tell the frog about it."

March 23. The last day I had with my brother.

~-Timeskip!-~

It was raining by the time we got there by walking.

I sighed as America skipped through the rain and grinned, stepping on puddles. I sighed and rolled my eyes, leaning against the trunk of the tree and sitting down. "Ah, mon cher, something on your mind?" France appeared next to me and smiled, sitting down. "Nothing," I lied. France seemed to sense the lie. "I know that's not true." He frowned. "Tch, you don't know me." I scoffed. "Touche." He shrugged, "But I'm serious, what's wrong?"

I looked at him and his eyes told that he was actually serious for once. I frowned a little and looked down. "This…this is the park where me and my brother used to play all the time. H-he died a few years ago, and today those few years ago was the last day I ever got to play with him. He died the next day in a car accident. And…" I let a tear escape from my eyes. "…I really miss him."

France hugged me, but there was something different about it. It wasn't perverted or anything. It was loving and brotherly. "Everything's gonna be okay, love." He whispered as I let the tears out and hugged him back, crying onto his chest. "Shh…" he soothed as he put his chin on the top of my head.

"Now," he said as I let go and faced him. He was smiling. "How about we go eat somewhere?"

"Can we go to Mickey Dee's?" America just suddenly appeared next to us with an obnoxious grin [which awfully reminded me of Allie] on that cute face of his.

Wait, cute?

No, Aria. Just..no.

I sighed and stood up, France following my lead. "Come on, we're going." I announced, and America cheered, jumping. "Dude! You're wet! Don't get me wet!" I growled. Even though he was wearing a raincoat. America just laughed, and France followed. I just glared at the two and got my umbrella, marching off with a dramatic 'Hmph'. "Oi! I was just joking around, dude!" America chased after me, and I saw Francis getting his umbrella and catching up.

~-Timeskip! …Again.-~

We were home now, and Francis was up in my room. I don't know how, but he actually knew about my doujinshis and where they were actually located.

…Allie…

Anyway, I hoped he didn't get into Rape-Maniac mode. But then again, he had to read those for a month to get into that mode.

So, now I was just stuck downstairs with Alfred, playing video games.

"Damn! You beat me again!" Alfred groaned. I just rolled my eyes. "My Alisa's a 1st dan, your Jin is 9th kyu. Ha. Ha." I smirked at him, raising both my eyebrows. Alfred just pouted then smirked back, which actually looked really handsome—

Crap. Don't say that, Aria.

My eye twitched. "What are you up to now, twat?" I asked, frowning. Then, he grabbed my controller. "Hey!" I growled, reaching over to get the controller back, and he moved it further away, and I landed on his lap, which made both of us blush.

…Awkward…

"H-here you go…" he handed the controller back to me, and I got off his lap. "Thanks…" I muttered.

The rest of the night passed without much action. Just me beating him every time.

**~America's POV~**

Pretty soon, Aria looked tired. After one more round, she fell sleep and her head landed on my lap. I blinked twice, and gently put her hair out of the way from her face. Her eyes were closed peacefully and her mouth curling into a little smile. She actually looked really cute—

I mentally slapped myself. _Snap out of it._

I sighed and picked her up, going to her room.

Once I was there, I laid her onto her bed and put the sheets above her. She stirred a little and turned, moaning slightly…

…and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>asdf. Love triangle. I think.<strong>

**Ahem.**

**I'm glad I got this out. Whoo. By the way, vote in my poll everybody. The unit that will get the most votes will appear in Chapter 7. Yes, I know, four more chapters, but I'm not making a new unit appear every chapter. That's just…mad. I already know which unit will appear in the next chapter, so yeah. By the way, watch The Hunger Games. IT. IS. SO. PRUSSIAN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Responses (Yes, I'm having this every chapter now, considering that I get reviews):<strong>

**DominiqueChevalier – Thank you so much for reviewing! Oh, sorry if the chapters are short! I'll try my hardest! It's nearly the term holidays anyway, so I'll have more time to write up longer chapters! Yes, when he turns to his usual self, it's not gonna be…so good. Aha! America'll never learn his lesson, tell you what. Those horror movies are quite addicting. Thank you again!**

**ninja from the land of tacos – Thanks for reviewing! Well, give me a PM and you might star in a chapter! :3 (More information after this segment)**

**Stella laLuna – Of course, love! I like to keep my readers happy. :3 Thanks for reviewing!**

**Bookielovesanimeeee – Wow, thank you so much! I'm overly flattered. XD Thank you! *bows***

**Rikku-chan – Oh shut up, I couldn't be bothered to log in. XD There might be USUK. Dunno~ :3 Dehumanize…um…how do I explain this…he practically groped you. XD IKR? America looks so cute in his (coughcoughsupermancoughcough) pyjamas. XDDD 1-2 weeks? UMMM…no. Thanks for reviewing again, anyway. XDDD You better make a new story! IT'S BEEN THREE CHAPTERS, MIND YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, onto the proper answer for ninja from the land of tacos's review. Yes, you can star in a chapter! Only one chapter, though, and only once. And no, Rikku-chan, you can't join because you're Allie. Sorry~ XD Anyway, just PM me your (or your character's) profile, and I'll see what I can do! There's no profile format here, so feel free to include anything and exclude anything! Except name, age and gender, of course. :3<strong>

**Hugs N' Chocolate Kisses,**

**HN-chan**

* * *

><p><em>Preview of Chapter 4 : Unpleasant Surprise<em>

I ran down the stairs, that smoky smell still filling my nose. I stopped at the kitchen, and my eyes widened to see who was there. He turned around and smiled. "Ah, hello, love; you're finally awake. I made breakfast for you."

"Isn't this great? I activated him myself, along with Amy's help! You're welcome, Aria!" Allie clamped her hand on my shoulder from behind, and I could feel that stupid, little obnoxious grin growing on her face by the millisecond.

I saw red.

"Allie! Never, ever, ever, activate any units without my permission! Understand?"

"Kyaaaahhhh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

**Crash!**


End file.
